Prelude to BFDI
(Prologue) - Goiky's 'dream' "Go..Goiky!! Wait up!!" I knew who that voice was. It was one of my best friends in my class. (Wait a minute!! Did he--!?) I shouted out to him, waving my right hand back and forth. I jumped around like I was a toddler again, but even a toddler is closer to my age than a teenager. My goodness, I can't even think of being a teenager! They must be tired of living so long. But maybe it's just because I haven't even lived 10% of what a normal human would take. Anyways, I'm Goiky, my first name is well....let's just say it's confidential. I am in Goiky School, living in Goiky city, Goiky. Why so many Goikies you ask? Well, all of the names were taken from my dad, who was a pretty famous person to say the least. This was because he had made so many 'good' inventions in the world like cutting carbon emissions dramatically, breaking the thought that humans would overcrowd this world, etc. He had done it all with the help of his friends, and his accomplices at his company. And so, his hometown took his name from him, and built in all of the inventions he had accomplished into it. He's a pretty good guy, my father. He is still a child-like person even as he became an adult, however, that doesn't mean he's not taking real stuff seriously. He just prefers children to be around him instead of adults. He is also imaginative person, and will not stop, changing the experiment as attempt after attempt failed, until he can get it right. "I will not stop until it is right! All of my dreams will come to reality!" He would say from time to time. Some people may find this annoying or self-centered, but as for me, I like it. I believe that's why he is so successful. To not give up and make your dreams come true. However, there is one dream of his that hasn't come true yet. In fact, it was his first 'dream' ever. He thought it up while he was a child, around the same age as I am, but he never got any further than a 'dream' and put it aside. Why? Because in his opinion, there was more important matters that got to him and eventually, he had to put that 'dream' aside and shelved it eternally into his mind. What is that 'dream' you may ask? That 'dream' is the one that my best friend is holding--well, only a part of it. I guess I should tell it to you bluntly now. Dad's first 'dream'. A world that he wanted to create. A world that can go on forever. A world where no one can truly die. A world that can resolved itself in time. A world where objects come to life. Chapter 1- My world "You have the scripts!?" I couldn't believe my eyes when my best friend was holding what I thought was hard to get to. That's because I thought that dad's office was highly secure with cameras and lasers and such. I guess I shouldn't be "Yep! The BFDI script that your dad made. I got them!" My best friend said as he walked towards me, then raising the papers again to my level for me to read. (Yes!! I can't wait to do this! Dad's dream of this will become true!) I thought. The BFDI world. Dad's first 'dream'. Not much is known about BFDI because dad is always keeping it secret from us so we would expect it to be highly secured. However, that doesn't seem to be the case here as my best friend, only a 2nd grader, got this. And I don't think my dad would've given permission to him to take the scripts and everything else. "How did you get them?" I asked. He replied: "Actually, it was just at the entrance to his house. I went in and I just saw the script documents just hanging there. Of course, I thought that this was just a fake, and secretly searched the rest of house. Looking for secret passages and stuff like that. Of course, there was that door with a code, but yes, I couldn't get in via other means." "..........Hopefully, these are the true documents to my father's first wish to the world." I muttered to myself. I skimmed through the script ".......................Hmm?" This....is quite odd. Even though I was just skimming through it, it didn't seem like a normal script. In fact, it seemed more like real life than it is a fictional one. But I can't call it 'real life', because I know some major things are not in here such as 'real life buying' or stocks and obviously, people too. So maybe, I should call it 'virtual reality of an alien world'? No, objects can't exist without human action. So, it's most likely 'after humans virtual world simulator' type of deal. But I wonder; why did my father created something like this? I know he was just a child back then but, it still strikes as odd for some reason. "Goiky?" Suddenly, my friend suddenly got me out of my thinking as he tapped me on my shoulder. "That's right! When you said that you were going to find the script (BTW, I really thought it was going to be documents, but it doesn't seem like that's the case here.) you were going to go to my house so that we could expand upon it right?" Certainly, my best friend, Objezk, had indeed said that. We will go to my house which is just a few blocks away, come up with new ideas that compliment with the original, then we will try and create a simulator. -Meanwhile- Category:Stories Category:Fanfiction